When controlling the lights in a vehicle with the aid of a known high beam assistance system, debouncing periods or debouncing distances are used, for example to delay activation of the high beam. In this regard, in a high beam assistance system a certain debouncing period or debouncing distance is generally provided to avoid blinding a suddenly (re-)appearing vehicle which briefly disappears behind a curve or hilltop, for example. The debouncing is generally required in all high beam assistance systems. At night, as a rule the high beam is not used if other motorists are present in the traffic area that is relevant for blinding. The high beam may switched back on only when no other vehicle is present ahead of the vehicle in the traffic area that is relevant for blinding, for example, after an oncoming vehicle has driven past or a preceding vehicle has disappeared behind a curve.
Patent document EP 2 119 592 A1 discusses a control unit for controlling the light distribution of the main headlights of a motor vehicle.